A Connection of Hearts
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Sometimes, a broken heart can be put back together just as easy as connecting with another one. My first Kingdom Hearts story! Enjoy!


Our story begins at the tower of Master Yen Sid, where the Keyblade Wielders were resting after a long battle against Master Xehanort and Organization XIII. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were having tea and sweets while Riku, Mickey, and Terra were busy trying to build a large house of cards. Suddenly, everyone heard something.

"Leave me alone, Aqua!" Ventus was heard saying as Mickey, Terra, and Riku saw him pass by with a blue haired woman following him.

"Ven, I'm just saying that…" Aqua started before Ventus cut her off.

"No! You're just treating me like a child! I'm sick and tired of it! Even after I helped in that fight against the Organization, you still treat me like I'm just a little kid!" Ventus shouted.

"What's all the commotion about up here?" Sora asked, him, Donald, and Goofy having heard it from downstairs.

"Aqua here seems to think I'm some kind of preschooler who can't take care of himself!" Ven said angrily.

"All I said was that you were too young for a high level mission like what I was assigned! Not only that, but you have less power than me and Terra do! If I brought you along, I'd have to send you back before we had even gotten halfway through!" Aqua said.

"I've survived having my heart taken, put to sleep for who knows how long, almost being attacked by Vanitas, and even a war, and you still doubt me?! I'M NOT FIVE YEARS OLD!" Ventus yelled, shocking everyone at his temper. They had seen him mad before, but never like this.

"Ventus, you know what, I should've told Master Eraqus that you weren't ready to wield a Keyblade! Ever since you got one, you've been acting arrogant and reckless! You're not cut out to be a Keyblade Wielder!" Aqua said, having gotten fed up.

Ventus looked pure furious before he looked at the floor and said, "I wish you would've been left to the darkness." Aqua gasped and stared at him in shock, as did everyone else.

Ventus then ran out of the tower in anger as Aqua stared after him before she fell to her knees, with tears coming out of her eyes before she got angry.

"Why that little rat! After all I do for him and to protect him, he goes and gives me that kind of treatment?!" Aqua yelled as she punched the floor in fury.

"Now, now, calm down, Aqua." Mickey said.

"No, I will not calm down! I devoted myself to protecting him, and how does he repay me?! By yelling and telling me what he did?!" Aqua shouted.

"Hey, come on, I'm sure he didn't mean it!" Goofy said.

Aqua didn't respond. She just got up and marched out of the tower, slamming the door so hard the tower shook, knocking down the house of cards in the process.

"Great." Riku groaned.

Meanwhile, Ventus marched over to the edge of the shore of Sandbar Isle and sat and pouted, tossing a few rocks into the ocean in anger.

"Who does she think she is?! Telling me what I can and can't do?! I can beat a big Heartless all by myself if I wanted to!" he said before he heard a magic poof behind him and saw a giant horned Heartless with a giant hammer. He recognized it as one that Sora showed him a picture of from Arendelle. He smirked before he summoned his Key blade and leapt at the monstrous beast, only for it to knock him aside, but he got right back up and flew and slashed across the face. That made it stumble back a bit, but it came back with a powerful punch.

"This might be tougher than I thought." Ventus said before he rushed forward again.

Meanwhile…

Aqua sat on the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. Her anger had turned into sadness.

"(SIGH) I just wish Ven could understand that I just want him to be safe. He's almost fallen to darkness. I know what that's like, and I don't want it for him. I only want him to see that." she said before she let herself fall back on the grass and she stared up at the sky, seeing a cloud that was shaped like Ventus' head. She sighed sadly before she was alerted to a magic bubble from which she heard Yen Sid's voice.

"Aqua, Ventus is in trouble. He requires your immediate aid. I have found him on Sandbar Isle. You must go there, and hurry!" the wise teacher said before the bubble disappeared. Aqua got alarmed before she quickly summoned her Keyblade and traveled to the Pirates of the Caribbean World. She had been there when Sora showed around new worlds for some time after the war, so she knew how to get there.

Back on Sandbar Isle, Ventus was struggling against the large Heartless. He had damaged it's armor a bit, but it was still in the fight. It hit him hard with a giant ram attack, giving him cuts and bruises and tearing him up a bit. He fell to the ground, an injured mess. He tried to get back up, but collapsed. As the Heartless stood over him and prepared to crush him, it was hit in the face by a fireball. It looked in the direction it came from and saw Aqua flying in with her Keyblade raised.

She slashed it across the face and shouted, "FIRE!" shooting a fireball out of her Keyblade that exploded and knocked the Heartless out, before it disappeared, giving the hint that it was finished. Aqua looked at Ventus and gasped at seeing him unconscious with blood and broken limbs.

She ran over and flipped him over before she quickly pointed her Keyblade at him and said, "Heal!" using Curaga to heal all of Ventus' wounds.

Ventus awoke and looked around before he saw Aqua and her Keyblade before it disappeared.

"Did I win?" Ventus asked.

"No, you didn't!" Aqua said strictly, "You could have been killed, Ventus! What were you thinking, running off and fighting a Heartless like that on your own?!"

Ventus just sighed before he looked at the ground, "I wanted to prove to you that I didn't need to be protected all the time. I just don't want to be treated like a little kid anymore." he said.

Aqua sighed before she said, "Ven, there's a reason why I treat you like a child."

"When Master Eraqus entrusted you to Terra and me, I saw you were just someone who was all alone. You were so young, I couldn't help but just want to protect you. When I knew I wouldn't be back to wake you up soon, it broke my heart." Aqua said as tears began to build in her eyes, much to Ventus' surprise.

"Ventus, you're like a son to me. I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you." Aqua said before she gave Ventus a hug and cried.

Ventus shed tears of his own as he hugged her back, "I love you, too, Aqua. You're like a mother to me." he said as the two of them sat there, all mistakes and harsh words forgiven.

After they let go, the two of them exchanged smiles.

"I'm sorry. You're forgiven." They said as they shook hands.

"Hey, Aqua, I got an idea. While we're here, why don't we spend some time together? We haven't hung out much since the war." Ventus said.

Aqua smiled, "I'd like that." she said.

Later, Ventus dove into a lake at the bottom of the pit they were near and made a splash.

Aqua looked down and turned her back to the pit before she did a backflip and she shouted, "And her name is Aqua!" and fell down, making a big splash that got Ventus.

"Hey!" he said before he started splashing her, which she did right back, starting a splash war. Afterwards, they went underwater and swam around for a while, admiring the corals, rocks, seaweed and other undersea life. Ventus went in one of the caverns while Aqua went in the other. While looking around, Ventus saw a treasure chest and went over and tapped it with his Keyblade. Once it was opened, he gasped at what he saw. He took it and went back up to the surface, being careful so Aqua didn't see what he found. After some time, they went back on shore and were about to leave when Ventus got Aqua's attention.

"Hey, Aqua, I found these underwater and I thought to make this for you." Ven said as he showed her a necklace made of real pearls. Aqua gasped.

"Like it?" Ven asked.

Aqua smiled widely as she moved her head down and he put it on her.

"I love it. Thank you, Ven." Aqua said before she gave him a hug that he gladly returned.

After they separated, Ven said, "Man, I'm a little hungry. Can we go get some burgers and ice cream?"

Aqua smiled, "We sure can." she said before she opened a portal to Traverse Town with her Keyblade and hoisted Ventus on her back.

Once they made it back, they headed to the bistro and had a delicious dinner.

"Oh, man, am I stuffed." Ventus said as Aqua finished her ice cream and paid the waiter.

Afterwards, they left and headed back to Yen Sid's tower. As they watched the sky above the tower, Aqua asked Ventus, "Hey, Ven?"

Ventus looked at her and said, "Yeah?'

Aqua smiled widely, "I've thought hard about this, and I want to hear it from you. How would you like it if I adopted you?" she asked.

Ventus shot up from the step he was laying on with wide eyes, "Are you serious?!" he asked.

Aqua nodded, which earned her a tight hug from Ventus.

Aqua giggled, "I'll take that as a yes." she said as she hugged him back.

Ventus tried not to let tears fall, but failed as he said, "Thank you, Aqua. So much."

Aqua shed tears of her own as she said, "You're welcome, Ven. You mean so much to me."

Later that night, after some time together, they walked into the living room, where the house of cards had been rebuilt with the help of Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Hey, guys, check it out!" Sora said. Turns out the cards weren't a house, but a giant Lucky Emblem.

"Cool, guys. Guess what, me and Aqua here have some big news to share with you." Ventus said.

"What is it?" Donald asked.

Aqua smiled proudly before she said, "I've decided to adopt Ventus as my son."

Everyone grew wide-eyed as Sora spit his tea in Donald's face.

"HEY!" the angry duck quacked.

Yen Sid smiled, "I am glad you two have come to a way to not have any more disagreements." he said.

"Thank you, Master Yen Sid." Aqua said.

"Well, congratulations, Aqua, Ventus." Sora said, Donald and Goofy repeating him.

"Yeah." Riku said with a thumbs up.

"Wise decision, Aqua. Master Eraqus would be proud of you." Terra said with a smirk.

"Thank you, everybody." Aqua said before she and Ventus shared smiles.

Later, as Aqua tucked Ventus into bed, she said, "Good night, my new little sweetheart."

Ventus looked at her, sighed, and said, "You know what, Aqua?"

Aqua gasped before she looked apologetic, "Ven, I didn't mean…" she started.

Ventus then smiled at her before he said, "That's actually the one time I don't mind being treated like a kid."

Aqua's face brightened before she gave him a hug and said, "Good night, son. I love you." and kissed his forehead.

Ventus hugged her back and said, "I love you, too, Mom. Good night." before Aqua left his room and he fell asleep, looking forward to spending time with his new mother tomorrow.

THE END.


End file.
